


Neediness

by Dims



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dirty Talk, Dom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OT21 (NCT), One Shot, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Teasing, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Voyeur Seo Youngho, Voyeurism, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dims/pseuds/Dims
Summary: Ever since Jaehyun and Johnny started dating, Jaehyun tried to contain his other, sexual side, as much as possible, not wanting to rush into things just yet. So, whenever he felt needy, he’d either wait for the elder to fall asleep and do it next to him as quiet as possible or go to the shower to get down to business. Although, things were about to change.





	Neediness

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm too lazy to actually update my JohnJae fanfic, I might as well post this one-shot so I don't feel so bad for lazying around and not posting. I hope you guys like it, this is also the first smut I ever posted anywhere lol.

Ever since Jaehyun and Johnny started dating, Jaehyun tried to contain his other, sexual side, as much as possible, not wanting to rush into things just yet. So, whenever he felt needy, he’d either wait for the elder to fall asleep and do it next to him as quiet as possible or go to the shower to get down to business. It did help him a lot since he could just release all the stress he had trapped inside his body and enter a Zen-zone after it. He’d feel so relaxed when he finished and then come to his lover, asking for cuddles.

Although, things were about to change. It was a regular (huh) day. Nothing special really. A cuddle session is what took over their day while watching some YouTube videos on the TV. The elder’s hands were placed on his lover’s hips, holding them firmly while playing with the younger’s hair softly, kissing his forehead from time to time which made Jaehyun always giggle. Something felt off though, Johnny held the other’s his perhaps too tightly, sending the person laying on him into subspace. One of his sensitive spots was his hips, especially when someone holds them like that. He noticed that he started getting a bit more in the mood and so widening his eyes, the younger got up and tried to excuse himself. “I’ll go to my room, I don’t feel so well.” Jae said in a soft sigh but before he could do anything, Johnny pulled onto his hand, making him fall onto the couch yet again in the other’s arms. 

“But bubby! I don’t want you to leave just yet! Let’s cuddle a little bit more, please.” Johnny said in an innocent tone, knowing the younger can’t say no to his puppy eyes. It was a different feeling though. Something felt off. Like the elder was planning something. Johnny’s leg started to suddenly press onto Jaehyun’s bulge more than he should’ve which made the elder notice some tension building up in the other’s pants. Jaehyun immediately got up and blushed. “Hyung, I ha-“ and before he could reply, he was cut off by John grabbing his throat and pushing him down, making the younger fall onto his back. He lost some air for a moment. It took him a second to realize what actually just happen and so, with big eyes, he looked at the elder that seemed scary. 

Where did the cuddly Johnny disappear? The one that would kiss the other’s forehead and caress his cheek with his thumb slowly, telling how soft he feels to the touch. It seemed that that person was long gone. Nothing but fear corrupted the younger for now as his eyes could stop looking into Johnny’s, trying to find any signs of mercy in them. He flinched once he felt the elder bending his head over to Jaehyun’s ear, biting onto his earlobe before whispering softly. 

“Surprised babe? I don’t know why you would be though… I thought you wanted this. Actually, not thought… I know you want this. You were just waiting for the right moment, weren’t you? I know you were dreaming of my hands wrapped around your throat, squeezing it softly as you wiggle, trying to breathe in some air.” Johnny noticed the pleading, big eyes of the younger, still in the state of shock, “What’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to feel you good. Maybe you’d like that more instead of those silly fingers of yours.”

John said the last sentence with a tone that made Jaehyun both whimper and widen his eyes even more, putting his hand onto the bigger’s chest. “Wait… what?! You saw?!” The younger asked in a shocked tone, not knowing how to react to such a statement. An evil smile formed on the black-haired boy, not moving his sight away from the person in front of him. “Hm? Why are you so shocked? We live together for what, 5 months? And you honestly thought you could hide those things from me? I’ve seen you in the shower and in our room. You honestly thought I wouldn’t notice? That’s so cute… I saw everything. How you grind onto the pillow as you moan needy, wanting to get rid of the heat that has been bothering you all day, or how you jump on your fingers as you moan out my name, wishing it was me that was manhandling you. It all looked so cute, I just couldn’t stop you. I love seeing you whiny like that.” Johnny explained everything in an innocent and soft tone which made Jaehyun more flustered.

He felt embarrassed, small and yet aroused by other speaking every single detail. Yes, it was pathetic but it made Jaehyun even harder as his fantasies could finally be made into reality. He started breathing softly while nodding towards the elder. “Y-yes! I want to be cute for you! I want to please you with my whines, please make me squirm, I want it! No… I need it, very much!” Jaehyun spoke in a needy tone, grinding onto nothing but are, hoping that it’ll make the other notice what he needs right now, which it did. 

The black-haired boy felt the need to press harder on the younger throat, his free hand grabbing the tight crotch which was hiding a boner beneath the other’s pants, squeezing it harshly. “Of course you do, fingers can’t please you baby boy, I thought you were smarter than that. You need the real thing, it’s so obvious…” Johnny said as he started attacking his lips, kissing the boy that was laying in front of him. 

The kiss was more intimate than their usual ones. It felt harder, deeper… needier, very different from what they were used to. John smirked as he started exploring every single part of the younger mouth, not missing a single corner. He wanted to taste everything and when he wants something, he always gets it. Jaehyun tried to fight back but ultimately failed since there was no chance in winning the battle against the bigger. Instead, his tongue relaxed and let the elder do all do work instead of him. He liked it, it felt like Johnny’s tongue was supposed to be there, like it was made to perfectly fit there. 

Soon after, the elder continued to explore the other’s sweet and soft spots as he took their shirts off to make it more affectionate. His lips continued to attack the boy’s pale skin, marking and biting it down as his and his only, not wanting anyone else to touch it. Purple and teeth marks started appearing on the boy’s skin as soft moans left his lips, tugging on his hear when he felt the bite was too hard. 

His hands started to pull onto the waistband onto their pants as they slipped off. John did it in a slow matter, wanting to tease the young a little and when Jaehyun looked at him with frustrated eyes, the elder would just wink which always made the younger flustered. They were finally revealed naked. Johnny, without shame, loved showing off his body, meanwhile, Jaehyun blushed bright red as he didn’t know how to respond to that. John’s body mesmerized the younger as he couldn’t stop looking into the other’s well-defined muscles. His hands started roaming onto the elder’s body, wanting to know how it feels to the touch. It was soft, yet rough which made Jaehyun even more turned on, not being able to hide his hard rod beneath the male in front of him. John simply smirked and looked into the brown-haired boy’s eyes, parting his lips to speak. “You like what you see puppy? This is yours and yours only, remember that. Only for your pleasure, got it?” Johnny said while pulling the younger’s hair, making him squirm in pain and arousal of the other’s words. 

Soon enough, the older went down and started observing the younger hard pink rod, holding it in his hand and pumping it softly, wanting to get a reaction from the boy squirming and wiggling beneath him. Johnny thought it was extremely cute yet hot to see the other in such a state. All whiny and red out of the embarrassment and yet, his body didn’t fight back, as if Jaehyun’s body wanted this and finally can get the thing it wanted for so long. He smirked and went up, revealing his hard length as well. He came closer to the other’s face as the younger just couldn’t look at anything but the elder’s length, licking his lips in amusement and excitement.  
“Why don’t you try to taste it hon? It’s a special treat, only for you.” The black-haired boy said in a malicious smile, guiding the younger closer to the tip of his length. The other simply obeyed and nodded fast, parting his lips so the tongue could enjoy the flavour of the pink hard rod in front of him. It felt different. Salty, yet sweet to the tongue, a very interesting taste. The tongue went softly all over the rod, licking from the tip to the base. His hand held the rest of it, pumping it softly to pull out a moan out of Johnny’s lips. 

Now he was sure what to do. He opened up his mouth even more, taking the tip in to give it teasing kitten licks on the sensitive head. He then started going deeper and deeper, taking more of its size in, wanting to please the elder that was standing in front of him, which he did in the end. Johnny’s soft moans filled up the empty room which made Jaehyun smile. His eyes looked directly into the other’s, giving out an innocent look at he took more and more of the length. Focusing on the rod, the younger closed his eyes and hummed softly as the cock hit the back of his throat, sending slight vibrations all over the dom’s body, making his moans louder than before.

On the other hand, the receiving side felt amazing. The feeling of his length getting wet and played with amused him, making his lips leave a pleasing sound. The hips started moving on its own as his rod went deeper and deeper inside the other’s stretched out throat, covering it with more saliva. Johnny loved the feeling. He even, at some point, pushed Jaehyun’s head all the way to the base without warning, making the other choke. The younger didn’t protest at all. Instead, he felt pretty. He felt so good for pleasing the elder and he didn’t want it to stop, even if he had choked on it for quite some time while saliva dripped out of his mouth drastically fast, making a small puddle underneath him. 

Johnny decided to pull his length out of the other’s lips, slapping him with it across his cheeks. “You enjoyed the feeling that much that you didn’t even fight back? So cute… such a well-trained puppy. Why don’t you turn around and show me your pretty hole? It’s not fun if you only get to taste me…” The black-haired male said in a big smile and Jaehyun, being obedient, turned around almost immediately.

It was a pretty sight. Jae stuffed his face onto the pillow, making his upper body go low as he lifted his ass high up in the air, putting his arms onto its cheeks to spread it. He wanted to make Johnny see the entrance very well and to make him know that it’s for him and his pleasure only. He did receive a positive reaction. The elder’s hands went onto the ass in front of him, slapping it softly as he held the cheeks by himself, taking a closer look at his pink hole. Johnny threw in some positive comments and praises towards the artwork that was standing in front of him, but Jaehyun didn’t really pay attention. Instead, he got extremely impatient and started to wiggle his hips a little, drawing more attention and signing that he wants to be played with already.

It did make Johnny stop with the teases. He bent over, his face being extremely close to the other’s tight entrance. It was obvious that he hasn’t done anything in a while which made the elder smirk even more. The thumb started brushing over the sensitive spot before he leaned in, closing his eyes and sticking his tongue out to taste the pink spot in front of him. 

Jaehyun couldn’t help but moan softly as he felt the other’s tongue rimming his entrance, pushing his hips out more to indicate to go harder, which Johnny eventually did. He liked how the younger was so eager for him and how he wanted more even if they just started. The tongue started licking and rubbing onto the entry, tasting every single part of it before pushing it inside of the other’s body. It made the brown-haired boy twitch for a moment, his body immediately responding to the sudden feeling. It felt very good, especially when Johnny went in harder and harder, stretching his hole even more. 

It was when Johnny suddenly pushed a finger in that made Jaehyun really starting to dig it. He ached his back and widened his eyes at the feeling, shaking a little as he still needed some time to adjust to it. Although, the elder didn’t have plans on stopping. Instead, he moved his finger more and more, not caring if the male in front of him likes it or not. It was a way to punish him. Since he was so eager and needy for the other, he’ll get what he wants so bad and not as soft as Jaehyun would expect from his lover. It made the younger scream loudly as the finger started going inside of him even faster. The time to adjust was minimal and it made his legs shake, wanting to take it all but not being able to do so. He just fell down, showing off how pathetic he actually was and how much he actually wanted this.  
Johnny utterly loved the sight in front of him. Instead of going easier on him, he pushed another finger in, making the younger whine and cry out, his mind wanting to take it slower but his hips moving onto the fingers more, stopping at the very base of it. Obviously, Jaehyun’s brain and heart didn’t understand each other, nor they wanted to. That’s what made Jaehyun even needier, the moment when he didn’t know what he actually wants is when he broke and started grinding onto the elder’s fingers more and more, whining out pathetically. Johnny just stared at him, his free hand holding the other’s hips firmly before pushing his fingers inside faster and harder, making Jaehyun hold onto the couch, not wanting to fall and lose balance. 

It was an even better feeling than from when Jaehyun rode the fingers. The elder knew exactly what to do to make the other lose his mind. His long fingers roamed inside the other, exploring his sensitive spots. It started making scissor-like movements which stretched him out even more, loving the feeling that went throughout his whole body. Once it pressed onto the good spot, it made Jaehyun moan loudly, lifting his head up and turning it around with pleading eyes, indicating to stop with it and that he wants the real thing. “Please… please, I’m begging you.” were the words that left Jaehyun’s lips which were the music to Johnny’s ears.

“Please what? Be more specific. What are you begging for huh? Tell me.” Johnny said in a wide smirk which made Jaehyun cry out when Johnny’s fingers went all the way in, stretching him out even more. “Please babe! Please, please just… I need you, inside of me… I want you to wreck me already. I don’t want your fingers, I want you, please, please, please! I’ll be a go-“ with that being said, Johnny's fingers exited his stretched out hole, making the younger whine out, the feeling of emptiness making him sad. His ears had gotten red once he went the other’s wet length brushing on his pink entrance.

This was it. It was exactly what Johnny wanted. He wanted the other to beg for him, to please him… to just use him already. He moved his hips and ground onto the other’s hole, taking the wallet out of the pants that were beneath him to pull out a condom bag and bite on it, breaking it open. He pulled the unused wet rubber out of the open pack and put it on his rod before starting to grind onto the other again. It made Jaehyun sigh in relief since he felt safer that way, not wanting to have any more consequences other than pain mixed up with pleasure. 

With that getting out of the way, Johnny held the other’s hips harshly before actually pulling only the tip in, just to mess around with the younger while he still could. “What’s the magic word?” He asked which made Jaehyun extremely frustrated. He turned his face around and looked into his eyes with such desperation. “Please, please just do it…” The younger said as he tried to push more inside of him. “… I need it, please. Please, baby, I need it so bad!” He said the last sentence in such a needy tone that it was obvious how much he wanted this. Johnny simply smirked and pushed his rod more, slowly but steadily, not wanting to hurt his lover.  
Once the whole thing was in, the younger started squirming softly, trying to enjoy the pleasure as much as possible but it was much to take in. He bit onto his lips and tensed up suddenly since it was his first time taking the real thing in such a long time. Just as he wanted to tell Johnny that he can’t take it anymore, the elder bent over and started kissing his neck and his cheek softly, relaxing him as much as possible. Johnny knew that the younger was too uptight so he wanted to relax the lover as much as possible. After all, he cared about his pleasure as well. 

“You’re doing so well angel, just relax, okay? I’m not going to hurt you, I love you too much to do that.” Johnny said, spreading soft kisses all around Jaehyun’s shoulders and cheeks, feeling how he’s getting relaxed more and more. There he was, there was the Johnny Jaehyun felt missing. The loving one. The one that cared about his well-being and about his pleasure as well, being as selfless as possible when it comes to it. The younger simply nodded and breathed deeply, softening as much as possible before nodding, indicating that the older can move now. 

And he did so, he started to move his hips slowly, still waiting for the younger to give a sign that he can move faster, not wanting to hurt him. Johnny’s only mission was to make the male in front of him feel good in all the ways possible. He knew that in this position he was able to brush his hard rod onto the spot Jaehyun loved the most. He also knew that it would make the submitted male relax more. 

After some minutes of praises, reassurance and physical support, the brown-haired boy nodded as a sign that the other can move faster now. Even his ass started to lift up more, wanting to be filled deeper and harder than what it’s actually getting. With that, the elder simply nodded and pushed the younger onto the couch so he could have a better aim. He started moving his hips in a fast matter, slapping onto the other’s ass every time they’d meet because of the harsh thrusts. It felt simply amazing. The way his cock was wrapped around the tight, warm walls of Jaehyun’s made him moan loudly. He spanked his ass from time to time because of how good it was, especially when he felt the force that was brushing against his whole cock. As if it was rejected, but inviting at the same time. 

On the other side, Jaehyun couldn’t stop moaning and whining loudly against the pillow he stuffed his face in. It all felt so overwhelming and yet… so good. The mixture of the pain because of the stretch and the pleasure cause of the pokes he felt against his prostate was marvellous. It felt amazing, he felt complete as if it was yet another perfect piece to a puzzle. He couldn’t believe the feeling that roamed in his body. He started moving his hips as well, wanting to meet the other’s movements as much and as fast as possible. He felt like the world stopped for a moment. 

All of a sudden, Johnny grabbed the younger’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. He actually realized how intimate and affectionate this moment was. It was one of the things he could truly share only with his lover. Jaehyun blushed even more as he felt the other’s lips on his neck, kissing it and licking on it. He only nuzzled back as he took it from the back more, the feeling getting even better than before. There wasn’t friction anymore, it was full-on commitment at this point. He didn’t feel the pain, he felt only pleasure against his walls. It was like as if his entrance was made for Johnny and for no one else. It did make him happy, but at the same time, he felt something strange building up. 

“J… Johnny, fuck… I feel- ah! I feel close!” Jaehyun said in a whimper as he felt an even more pleasurable feeling in his stomach, wanting to release as possible. John got closer to the younger’s ear and whispered “I’m close as well… let’s do it together.” Those words made him blush madly. He nodded and held onto the other’s hands tighter as he felt the pressure getting stronger and stronger. His entrance wrapped tighter around the other’s length and he finally did it. He moaned loudly, squirming in the position he was in as he released. An overwhelming pleasure corrupted him. The feeling of release, the liquid getting all over the couch and him taking such a big size on the back that was constantly pressing on his prostate made everything seem wonderful. 

Though, Johnny wasn’t any better than the younger. He moved his hips faster as he felt close to the climax, loving the embrace his already sensitive rod was getting. He felt so close to it but if he went slower, the feeling would disappear. It meant that there was no turning back and that he needed to continue with the hard poundings, making himself enter a Zen-zone. Finally, he came inside the younger at almost the same time as the male in front of him did. He breathed heavily as he pushed his cock the deepest he could, filling up the rubber wrapped around it. 

Once it was all over, they both fell onto each other out of tiredness, not being able to move at all after such a hard scene. They felt drained but the elder didn’t exit just yet. Instead, he flopped onto the boy beneath him and snuggled against him, letting the younger cock warm him for a little bit. Jaehyun did protest a bit at first, but then after being all snuggled up and wrapped around, he couldn’t say no. Plus the feeling of still being filled up made him feel so well and warm. He didn’t want it to stop as well. He instead made his entry tighter, just to increase the feeling as much as possible. 

After a minute or so, Johnny exited the younger in which he whined out, protesting at how empty he felt now. Though, the Jaehyun knew very well if he had it inside of him one more minute or so, it would start to get quite uncomfortable. The older started to kiss his cheeks and lips, making the moment a bit softer than from what it was a moment ago. “I love you Jaehyun, don’t forget that please…” He said in a soft smile which made the younger’s face become even redder than the usual. “I love you too bub…” The younger said in a loving smile before seeing John getting up and picking him up bridal style. “How about we go take a shower and then play some video games? Sounds good?” The black-haired male asked in a smile. The other felt so vulnerable at the moment. He felt so small and fragile but after some seconds, he snuggled against the taller’s chest, nodding at the suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll update the fanfic soon--  
> Also, don't mind the regular huh joke LOL


End file.
